


To Quench The Thirst

by mikitrieswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Happy birthday Vea!, Karasuno goes back to Tokyo during Summer!, Lots of rarepairs will be announced, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shitty title and summary, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitrieswriting/pseuds/mikitrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time, Akaashi quenched Kageyama's thirst...in another way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Quench The Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> EEP! Happy birthday, Vea my dear, my sinner and rarepair hoe.  
> I hoe-pe you love this.  
> I dedicate the first chapter to you.
> 
> Akaashi is a third year while Kageyama is a second year here.

“Uwooh! It is good to be back in Tokyo!” Hinata announced as he opened his arms. The bad thing was he was holding his phone and because of the amount of force he applied to just opened his arms, it went flying towards Tsukishima’s direction.

“We just came here a few months ago, Hinata.” Yamaguchi told Hinata, who was arguing with Tsukishima because the blond haired guy magnified Hinata’s carelessness, in a gentle voice.

“Ah, welcome to Fukurodani Academy.” Akaashi announced, his normally stoic face was still ever-present. Beside him was Kenma who was paying his attention only to Hinata, who returned a sheepish smile at the Nekoma setter.

“Kenma hello!”

“Welcome to Fukurodani Academy, Shouyou.”

“What about us huh?” Tanaka asked aggressively which only made Kenma jump up slightly, he shifted his weight to the side and with a stoic face of his own he answered with, “I am sorry but I only know Shouyou. Besides, I am only invited here, too. It’s not like I am a part of the school hosting the event.”

“Why you—“ Ennoshita stopped Tanaka from charging towards Kenma and gave an apologetic smile to Kenma. Kenma just blinked and nodded as if unfazed by Tanaka’s sudden outburst.

Hinata came closer to Kenma and said, “Oh, if you guys arelooking for Kageyama, he is still sleeping inside the bus.”

“Why’s that?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and sighed. “The King didn’t sleep last night because he was excited for this year’s training camp. He fell asleep next to me and it wasn’t good I tell you, I didn’t sign up to be the King’s personal pillow.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but narrow his eyes because somehow, Tsukishima’s voice didn’t leak of anything acidic. He needed to know why. He felt someone staring at him and he looked down to see Kenma looking at him then at Tsukishima and then back at him. Akaashi thought that Kenma must’ve observed something out of the ordinary from Tsukishima,too.

“Hinata! Why didn’t you wake me up? It was hot inside the bus y’know.” Kageyama ran towards Hinata and grabbed the decoy by the collar and started shaking him. He heard words that ranged from ‘I’m Sorry’ to ‘I didn’t know’ and 'Tsukishima should've done that not me!'.

A hand rested on Kageyama’s shoulder, Kageyama turned to see Kenma. “I may not be of Fukurodani, the host of this camp, but I need you to abide certain rules. I believe the school doesn’t condone violence so please get your hands of Shouyou.”

Something about Kenma’s tone made Kageyama stagger, he relaxed his hands that were gripping Hinata’s collar and proceeded to straighten his clothes.

“Sorry.”

Kenma walked slowly towards the duo and grabbed the decoy’s wrist. “I will be taking Shouyou away from you just for this day so you guys can cool down.”

“B-But how are we going to win without our quick?” Hinata asked Kenma.

“I am sure you guys can manage. You are a powerhouse now.”

“But Kenma!” With Hinata gone with Kenma to god-knows-where, Kageyama was surrounded by his team and was constantly jabbed with ill remarks (coming from Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Tanaka), people who reassure the jabbers (Yamaguchi, Yachi, Ennoshita and the first years) and then there’s Akaashi.

“It’s okay, we rearranged the schedule for the training camp, today you guys have free time so you can do whatever you want but please, don’t go out of the premises unless accompanied by your coach or any legal adult. I trust that you guys know all the rules and regulations.”

“So we can do whatever we want, Akaashi-san?” Kageyama asked curiously.

“Whatever we want.”

 

* * *

 

"Ahh, Akaash—mmpfh!” Akaashi covered Kageyama’s mouth with his hand.

“Kageyama-kun, you better be quiet or people will hear you.” The younger male’s breath warms his hand and it somehow made Akaashi groan. His other hand travelled down south to the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts, he tugged it down oh-so slowly making Kageyama’s muffle whines come out of his mouth. The shorts pooled down on Kageyama’s feet leaving him in his boxers.

Akaashi couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. “Oh my, you are really hard right now.” Akaashi palmed Kageyama’s erection; the pre-cum is already visible. Akaashi looked into Kageyama’s dark eyes that hooded with lust as he lightly traced the wetness that had formed with his index finger. “So wet for me already.”

It was tortuous, pleasurable, and it made Kageyama feel heady. He never knew how it could end up like this. Him and Akaashi – inside one of the empty gyms in Fukurodani Academy –nearly fucking each other.

It was supposed to be just a talk with Akaashi about tosses since it was a 'do whatever you want' day. The light conversation somehow took a huge turn and there they were, Akaashi’s face only a few centimeters apart from Kageyama’s, the younger setter’s hands glued his sides while Akaashi traced his wet boxers with just his index finger, the other hand is carefully covering Kageyama’s mouth (enough to muffle any noise and enough for him to breathe properly).

“Please…” Was Kageyama’s muffled whimper and Akaashi couldn’t deny how cute it was. “I heard from Tsukishima-san that he calls you ‘King’… Can I call you ‘King’?”Kageyama didn’t know how that turned him on, how it felt like he could soar just because Akaashi called him ‘King’. He nodded and after a beat, Akaashi removed his hand from Kageyama’s mouth and replaced it with his lips.

Soft, sweet and addicting – Akaashi described Kageyama’s lips like it was the sweet nectar that butterflies get from flowers. “Oh sweet King…” His tongue tried to memorize the curve of Kageyama’s lips and then he sucked, _really_ sucked Kageyama’s bottom lip hard and it elicited a moan from the younger setter. Kageyama’s long slender fingers come entangled on the beautiful mess that is Akaashi’s hair and tugged the older male to deepen the kiss.

More,

more,

more!

Kageyama couldn’t get enough of Akaashi. He wanted the Fukurodani setter to kiss him like he meant it. _Shit, this was just a one-time thing_ , Kageyama thought. There would be no next time. Akaashi noticed how Kageyama faltered just a little bit but decided not to ask why. Instead, his lips went to kiss and suck Kageyama’s jaw, to the curve of his long neck as his hands wandered to the hem of the jersey worn by Kageyama. Kageyama got the message and yanked his jersey to somewhere in his right.

“You’re toned.” Akaashi marveled how beautiful Kageyama’s body is and it made the latter blush and thank him awkwardly. Wandering hands traveled down to the developing abs of Kageyama; the pads of Akaashi’s fingers lightly touch his sensitive stomach and his bellybutton and then the index finger decided to hook itself on Kageyama's boxers to yank it down

and finally, there –where it aches so, _so_ much.

Akaashi removed his hand over Kageyama’s mouth and then he asked, “Do you want me to continue?” Kageyama was a bit confused as to why Akaashi asked that in the middle of what is happening.

“Why are you asking me that?” His member was throbbing and aching to be touched. He needed to be relieved from the pain.

Akaashi softly smiled, his index finger tracing shapes on Kageyama’s thigh, “I want this to be consensual.”

“The fact that I kissed you back already marked as consent for me.” Kageyama stated.

“Oh King, verbal consent is what I need. If you don’t talk, how am I supposed to know that you consent this rather unholy and immoral thing?”

“Just fuck me already.”

“Ah, the King is really impatient.” Akaashi used his thumb to spread the leaking cum; the younger male took a sharp intake of breath when Akaashi wrapped his hand on Kageyama’s throbbing cock. He pumped it a few times and it elicited a groan from Kageyama. “Do you want to be relieved, Kageyama, my King?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want my mouth wrapped around your aching cock?”

“Yes.” Kageyama hissed impatiently.

“Do you want it to be now?”

“Fuck yes.” Akaashi took off his white shirt as he kneeled. Once he tossed his shirt aside near Kageyama’s jersey, he placed his right hand on Kageyama’s left hip and gripped on it really hard. His left hand pumped Kageyama’s member slowly. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Kageyama instinctively rolled his hips and seeked his salvation to the friction he feels, “Akaashi-sa—Oh, fuck!“

Said male wrapped his mouth on Kageyama’s length, his eyes looked up to see Kageyama’s face –eyes shut, mouth agaped and Akaashi sees Kageyama biting his hand; he couldn’t help but admire Kageyama’s face. Akaashi slowly licked the underside of Kageyama’s cock, his left hand massaging and squeezing Kageyama’s balls. However, it didn’t seem to satisfy the king so much so Akaashi stopped. “Why are you holding back?” Akaashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked it.

“I am not.”

Akaashi looked at his side and saw Kageyama’s left hand shaking. “You know if you want to touch my hair, you don’t need to ask. I like it when my hair is pulled.” He still saw the younger male’s reluctance so he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and guided it to tug his hair. “Now, don’t hold back. I want to see you come.” He resumed his so-called work-of-art and this time, Akaashi knew Kageyama will ram his cock inside Akaashi’s mouth judging by how he tugged Akaashi’s messy hair.

He remembered Akaashi’s words to not hold back, to let himself be free to do whatever he wanted. After all, this day was a free day. Kageyama knew he was going to come soon when he opened his eyes to see Akaashi’s eyes closed, he saw long eyelashes that Kageyama wanted to count if he had the free time. He groaned when he heard the lewd sounds and saw how Akaashi hollowed his cheeks to suck him.

Akaashi relaxed his throat and deepthroated Kageyama’s cock, the vibrations he made just made Kageyama’s whimper. The amount of teasing, dirty talk and even just by looking at the third year in front of Kageyama made him come near to his release. He bucked his hips quicker than normal, he wanted to catch the high, the glorious bliss, his dose of nirvana. He tipped his head upwards, The view from the top was really amazing, he thought. He had to thank Hinata again for that.

With a deep thrust which made Akaashi choke and release Kageyama’s cock from his mouth just in time for Kageyama’s load to go to Akaashi’s hair, his cheeks, lips, and even Akaashi’s bare upper body. Both of them panted and tried to catch their breathing. Kageyama’s knees gave up and he kneeled in front of Akaashi.

“You okay?” He asked Akaashi. He saw the Fukurodani setter lick his lip and the corners that had Kageyama’s cum. Blood rushed to Kageyama’s cheeks because he found it embarrassing and endearing at the same time. Endearing? Why do I find it endearing and why did I describe it as such? Kageyama thought.

Akaashi replied, “Never been better.” He flinched just a bit when Kageyama put his hand on Akaashi’s cum-painted face and wiped the white string-like fluid. “But you got it on your face and hair.” Kageyama softly said. Akaashi ran his hand on his hair and he confirmed that it really had come. “It’s okay, the shower room is still open.”

With that, Akaashi stood up and got their clothes. He gave Kageyama’s shirt to him. His own shirt, he held to his side. As he pulled up his shorts and boxers, Kageyama saw the tent forming on Akaashi’s shorts, so he pointed out, “Akaashi-san, you are hard you know.”

“I’ll take care of it.” He said nonchalantly.

“I was a king that didn’t care for his subjects but I have you to know that I now care for them. So allow me to help.” Akaashi saw the determined look on Kageyama’s face and he couldn’t deny how it made his heart skip a beat. He sighed and it shocked Kageyama to see a small crooked smile from the Akaashi Keiji. “I can’t say no to a king, right?” He walked towards Kageyama and grabbed the younger male’s hand. “Let’s go shower as you take care of me using that dirty mouth of yours.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile as he was dragged by Akaashi towards the locker room. It was going to be a long night that is tainted with lewd sounds, moans and guttural groans and even the sound of the shower running.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @0IKAWATOORV if you want to share your thoughts or just want to be friends with me.
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
